


Silent's Psycho Universe

by SilentSlayer



Series: Silent's Psycho Universe [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark, Dark Solas, Desire, Eventual Smut, F/M, Filthy, Fluff, Funny, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I torture my characters, Love, NSFW, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Smut, Solas Hater Right Here, What Was I Thinking?, Wicked Grace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentSlayer/pseuds/SilentSlayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are some short scenes and drabbles I have had floating around in my head. They do not fit in with my main story but I still feel the need to share them with everyone. Plus I need the occasional break from focusing of my big project. Tags will be updated as more is added. I want to explore different Inquisitors with different Cullens in various situations.<br/>Basically I can't get enough of writing about the sexy Commander (there is no hope for me).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You Can't Be Serious?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mayamelissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [emeraldfrog3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldfrog3/gifts), [Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/gifts).



> Please be kind I'm not used to doing short stuff like this.

It was a beautiful summer day and I was enjoying the sun warming my tanned skin. Dorian and I were gossiping about the latest news as we took a stroll around the grounds of Skyhold. I was never too busy to spend time with my best friend even though I was sure Josie was currently hunting me down.

As we passed by The Herald’s Rest, I couldn’t help but look up at the tower where I knew my love was working. Cullen’s days were spent training troops and issuing orders to the front lines. I of course had his nights but that did not keep me from longing for more.

‘ _One day…’_ I promised myself solemnly as I stared at the cold stone prison that kept him from me. I _would_ defeat Corypheus and then we would both be free. At least, that was my only hope when all my duties weighed heavily on me.

“Are you even listening Trevelyan?” Dorian pulled me from my thoughts and I finally stopped to look at him. I blushed as I realized I had been completely ignoring his story. He had been talking of some Magister who was caught sleeping with another’s wife. I was sure it was an interesting tale but my heart laid elsewhere.

“I’m sorry Dorian.” He just grinned and then he gazed up to where my eyes had been previously fixed.

“Oh my dear I can’t blame you at all. If I took _that_ to bed every night I would be distracted too.” I playfully pushed him and giggled to cover my embarrassment. Talking about my relationship openly was still hard for me. My friends teasing me about it endlessly did nothing to help my situation.

“I wasn’t intending to ignore you. What were you saying?” I tried diverting the topic hoping he would let it go. Of course, being best friends with a nosey Tevinter had its downfalls as well as perks.

“Never mind that. We should go drop in on him. I do so love watching you two make doe eyes at each other when you think no one is looking.” I tried to protest but he was already heading towards the stairs. I huffed as I followed and we made our way to the Commander’s office.

We were almost to the door when we heard the screams. Luckily I kept my bow and quiver with me at all times. I notched an arrow and took off running for the door. A thousand fears played through my mind as I covered the short distance. The hinges almost burst from the stone as the wood banged against the wall.

“CULLEN!” I shouted his name as I entered and surveyed the room. He was backed into a corner and screaming like someone was trying to kill him. When I looked though I saw no one but him. Perhaps he was having another hallucination. His desire to kick his lyrium habit was noble but the withdrawals were terrible to watch.

“What in the…” Dorian was right behind me. His staff glowed with an eerie light and I nodded a clear ‘no’ as my eyes met his. I didn’t want Cullen to be seen like this. I knew he was ashamed of his weakness and he hid it from everyone save me.

“SPIDER!!!” Cullen yelled and I turned back to my love. He was pointing at his desk and I made my way over to inspect it. There were papers thrown everywhere and right in the middle was the tiniest spider I have ever seen. I could hardly believe that this was the cause of all this.

“Thank the Maker he didn’t go with us to the Storm Coast.” I sighed as shouldered my bow and replaced my arrow. I picked up the spider and made to take it outside where it would be safe. _‘Note to self he hates spiders.’_

“What are you doing KILL IT!” This time it was Dorian crying out with terror. I looked and saw him hovering by the door as if he would bolt at any moment. Both men were pale and trembling and I just shook my head.

“Men…” I muttered to myself as I stepped out through another door onto the ramparts. I released the creature and paused for a few moments outside. I needed to control my pounding heart and temper before I returned. I had been so frightened when I heard the screams. I could not bear the thought of losing Cullen but now I was just irritated.

“Seriously? For Maker’s sake it’s just a spider it won’t hurt you.” I spoke as I walked back inside and noted that Dorian must have escaped at some point. So much for being there when I needed him.

Cullen was leaned against the wall clutching his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He looked more relieved and I stifled a giggle as I watched him. I couldn’t stay angry with him when he looked so adorable.

“Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition, Left Hand and Lover to the Inquisitor is afraid of a little spider?” I couldn’t help myself then. I burst out laughing and had to hold my sides. He crossed his arms and looked indignant which only caused me to lose it even more.

“Maker’s breathe woman it is not funny.” He rubbed the back of his neck and looked uncomfortable as I eyed him. I finally regained my composure and crossed the room to be near him. His cheeks were stained red and he averted his gaze from mine.

“I’m sorry my love I didn’t mean it. I just thought it was cute.” I touched the rough stubble of his cheek and turned his face to mine. His lion eyes finally locked with my green as I softly smiled to him. Those eyes were what got me every time. He relaxed a little and I leaned up to plant a soft kiss on his lips. His arms wrapped around me and I laid my head on against the cold steel of his breast plate.

“I love you so much.” He spoke the words softly and I felt the familiar warmth in my chest. I would never get enough of hearing him say that.

“I love you too my Commander. I promise to always be here to protect you from spiders or anything else that crawls into your office.” Cullen gave a strained chuckle as his fingers played with the ends of my long hair.

“Good because I will always need you.” His voice was low and I understood the hidden meaning behind his words. No force in Thedas or beyond would take me away from the man I loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone has enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was playing the part of the game where the Quiz is in the Fade and Solas talks about how they see spiders because people fear them. Well it got me to thinking (which is always dangerous). Even the biggest bravest men are afraid of something and it would be hilarious if Cullen was scared of spiders. Poor Cullen I torment him so
> 
> Much Love 
> 
> SS


	2. WTF Solas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically started out as a plot idea 'What if Solas saw a hickey on Levellan's neck and thought the Commander hurt her?'  
> As I went on though it turned dark....so very dark and I now realize that I have issues with torturing my characters.  
> Slight non-con warning so please if that sort of thing bothers you skip this chapter

“Levellan did he hurt you?” I turned from the ancient script my nose had been buried in and studied my friend beside me. Solas’ eyes held concerned and I could see them focused on my neck. I blushed deeply and ducked my head as if to hide the mark I knew was branded there. So much for keeping it a secret.

“I really do not want to discuss this now.” What happened behind the closed doors of my bedroom was really no one else’s business. I tried to shut my friend down but as always he was persistent.

“I will protect you from him. You don’t have to take that kind of abuse.” The embarrassment that I felt was starting to turn into irritation. It was a hickey not a bruise for Maker’s sake. If he thought it was impressive he would shudder to see the claws marks on Cullen’s back.  

“He does not hurt me Solas. It’s just a love bite.” My eyes narrowed as I spoke and the usual sweet tone of my voice turned slightly acidic. His eyes grew wide and he bowed his head.

“I see. I just worry for you with that brute.” Ok now this really was enough. I knew Solas had feelings for me, feelings that I just did not return. Standing with my book in my hand, I faced him trying to control my features. Cullen was a lot of things but he was not a brute. The Mage did not know how kind and gentle the Commander could be and I was not about to tell him that it was I who had initiated the rougher play.

“Thank you for your concern but I think we are done here.” I turned to leave but he grabbed my wrist. I tried to jerk it away but he would not let me go. His arms caged me and my back was pressed firmly against his chest. I struggled but even though Solas’ was and elf, I was still a smaller elf.

“Ma vhenan please.” I went oddly still as my brain registered what he had just called me. What I had thought was a silly infatuation was clearly something much deeper. I was slightly afraid of him in this moment. There was a wildness to him that was so unnatural for his usual stoic behavior. He was panting heavily and I just prayed that no one saw us like this.

I could feel his breath against the back of my neck and my skin crawled. This was nothing like Cullen cradling me to his chest after we made love. The Commander’s possessiveness was born out of love but this was born out of something much darker.

His hands were firm against my arms to the point where I knew he would leave damage. The grip was painfully tight and I wasn’t sure how I was going to explain this to Cullen or if I should even keep it a secret. I thought about screaming but wasn’t sure anyone would hear us. This was the last time I traveled into the forest around Skyhold with only a male to accompany me.

“Solas let me go and we will forget this ever happened.” My body trembled as I fought to keep my voice even. My Mark began to crack across my palm and green lightning danced across my skin. Still he did not release me and I searched my mind for a spell I could use to disarm him without killing him. Solas always was a better mage than me. Minutes stretched on and finally he released me. My skin felt slimy from where he had touched me and I struggled against the urge to run.

“I am sorry Levellan I forgot myself for a moment. It will not happened again.” The look in his eyes was one of barely held restraint but his face remained blank and calm. He even threw a slight smile at me which made me want to retch. I knew the trust between us was broken and we would never be the same again.

I said nothing as I made my way through the forest. Thoughts warred within my head about what had just happened. One moment I had been enjoying a nice day with my closest friend and the next I was afraid he was going to force himself on me. Cullen was the only man who had ever touch me like that and I somehow felt like I had betrayed him. I was afraid to tell him the truth, afraid he would no longer want me.

My hurried steps turned into a run as I saw the gates of Skyhold. I didn’t want anyone looking at me. I felt filthy and all I wanted was to escape to the safety of my room and scrub the invisible grime from my skin. The people around me were a blur as I made my way through the fortress.

By the time I reached my room I was crying and my chest heaved. I leaned against the door and slid to the cold stone floor as more tears began to flow. If I told Cullen he would attack Solas and I did not want either of them dying for me. I resolved myself to suffer silently but keep a close eye on the Mage and daggers hidden on me from now on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I in no way condone this kind of behavior. I also really don't like Solas and would love if Cullen just killed him (however we all know Cullen would probably end up dead and if he killed Solas that would just ruin Tresspasser)  
> I had no idea this idea would go this route but as I wrote I just kind of followed the rabbit hole here.  
> I also wanted to touch on the struggle and feelings that women really go through when put in this sort of situation. This was not meant to offend in any way
> 
> Much Love
> 
> SS


	3. Letters To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Trevelyan exchange letters while she is in the Hinterlands. He is suave as always and she is less than perfect but Cullen doesn't seem to mind. Just a little fluffiness for everyone after the last chapter was so dark. This mostly focuses on the letters themselves with very little outside dialouge but does make mention of many favorite friends.

_‘Dear Cullen,’_

“No that won’t work.” I crumpled up the paper and threw it into the fire for a fresh sheet.

_‘To my love,’_

“No that’s too sappy.” Another flare of fire and another new parchment.

_‘To the Lion,’_

“Damn that’s not right either.” I just threw the letter on the ground this time.

“You are using up all my paper Trevelyan. Who are you trying to write to? Ah, let me guess it’s Curly?” I shot a glare at the dwarf and debated on chunking something at him.

“Shut up Varric I can’t concentrate with you talking. This isn’t easy for me.” I hated admitting my downfalls but I had a report to send in. I also wanted to be sweet and remind Cullen how much I longed for him. It wasn’t working for me though.

“You know I _am_ a renowned romance novelist. I could help you.” He smiled and winked at me and my face burned red hot.

“Piss off.” I did throw something at him this time. It was just a little rock and it didn’t even hit him.

“Suit yourself Your Inquisitorialness.” Varric chuckled as he leaned back against the tree and I focused again on my words.

 _‘My love,’_ Quill scratched on parchment and I was finally happy with my opening.

“There that will work.” I smiled to myself before continuing. I felt as triumphant in that moment as if I had slayed a dragon.

_‘My Love,_

_I guess I will start this out with my report. We have confirmed Red Templar movement in the Hinterlands. We destroyed their supply caravans and killed those we found. Don’t worry I am fine. Bull received a nasty cut to his chest but he will recover. He’s obviously not too hurt because I just saw him slink away with Dorian into the darkness. I won’t dwell on that though. I know you don’t want to hear the details of the sounds coming from the trees. Damn I really need to think before I write. Oh well I’m running out of sheets to start over and I can’t stand Varric’s teasing._

_Perhaps it would be wise for Lelaina’s people to come scout the area. I know we have been focusing less on the Hinterlands since I cleared the area but it seems we have neglected it too long. These people are like rats you kill them and then more pop up in their place. Sorry don’t mean that to be bashing Templars. Shit just forget I said that. Can you tell I’m really tired today? My reports are never this bad._

_I think I just miss you. Plus I am really stressed about this upcoming invite to the Winter Palace. I detest the Game and Orlesian politics. I’m glad you will be there though. Hopefully I can keep myself from looking too foolish. Josie would kill me if I embarrassed her._

_Ok now that’s done. I wanted to add that I dream of you every night. I wish you could walk in the Fade as I do. I have tried to find you there many times but have failed. Maybe when I get back I will ask Solas if there is a way to meet you there. Wow now I sound like a creeper I am trying to dream stalk you. Gah I am the most unromantic woman to ever be born in Thedas._

_I love you Cullen Rutherford’_

That was disastrous but it was late and I didn’t think I could do better the second time. The letter was sent by raven that night before I retired to my tent.

****************************************

_‘My dearest,_

_I am glad your time in the Hinterlands has left you uninjured. You have no idea the fear that grips me each time you leave these gates. Sometimes I curse being the Commander. My duties keep me here while my heart walks outside these walls. I want to follow you into the Wilds and protect you from all harm. This was the path chosen for us though and I could never regret it leading me to you. Please stay safe and for Maker’s sake don’t do anything reckless._

_Leliana already has agents dispatched to the area. We need to find out why there is now a concentration of Red Templars there and what they are after. I theorize it has something to do with the red lyrium you previously found. I know you already destroyed many of the veins but maybe they have found more. I will make it my personal mission to make sure this is followed up on thoroughly._

_You need not worry about the Winter Palace. I will be by your side the whole time and ensure nothing bad happens to you. Be warned, you know how possessive I am. If even one noble touches you I cannot promise Josephine that I won’t do something irresponsible, so please try to tone down the flirting. We need them to like you not want to bed you. (Do not listen to anything that Ambassador tells you she gives terrible advice. I will not let her sell you to their highest bidder.)_

_I dream of you often my Love and there is nothing more I could want than to have you walk by my side in the Fade. It would lessen the terrible ache in my chest from being apart from you. Having you there might also keep these terrible nightmares from plaguing me. I don’t want to go into detail but I am always anxiously awaiting your letters or news of you. Please do not ever apologize to me I rather like the idea of you stalking me. We will have to play that game when you return._

_You are very romantic and beautiful and all I could ever ask for. I enjoy every message you send. Try to get some rest my Only. I know that is hard outside of Skyhold but be assured that I am here waiting to hold you in my arms again. I watch from the ramparts every chance I have for you return. Stay safe._

_Yours always,_

_Cullen’_

“Maker’s breath does he have to be so perfect? I bet he wrote that all on his first try.” I groaned after I finished reading his words. It did make my heart flutter and I couldn’t help but feel giddy. The paper even smelled like him all musk and man and everything that I loved. I clutched it to my chest before I started reading again. This trip could not end soon enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah this never goes the way I originally plan though I can't say I am not satisfied. I couldn't help but add Varric in a little as he is my second fav next to Cullen. Also this is dedicated to LilKjay and Mayamelissa for helping me get through my day. Everyone seriously needs to check out their stories they are incredible. My fav or LilKjay's is her series titled Her Master. Mayamelissa has two great ones featuring Quiz/Cullen romances, Life Began in Ashes and A Place She Can Be Safe. Go read them  
> The more short drabbles I write the more I come up with. I will never make it back to my main story at this rate. *sigh*
> 
> Much Love
> 
> SS


	4. Burning for Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levellan is angry at Cullen for sending her back out into the wilds after she has just returned to Skyhold.  
> She never expects he will show up during her tirade, and they are both pleasantly surprised by what ensues.

Some days were harder to handle than others. Today had been one of those days.

I huffed as I paced my room in Skyhold. I had just returned from Emprise du Lion, and now the Advisors were sending me after Red Templars in the Emerald Graves. The cold had not even completely left my bones. I was exhausted and deserved to rest after my journey.

“It’s not fair!” I whined loudly, not that anyone would care if they heard. My role was to be the tool for the Inquisition and fulfill every task set before me. I planned to shoot a fireball at that infuriatingly suave-faced Commander next time I saw him. It was his fault I had to leave so soon.

“He wants the letters? He can go get them! Oh, that’s right! He’s too busy relaxing here while trying to get me killed. I’m just a _knife ear_ and a _mage_. The only reason he hasn’t killed me himself is this ridiculous glow light!” The Mark flashed green on my hand as my anger rose. My thoughts were a wreck and the stress was taking a toll on me, so much so that I never heard the booted footsteps coming up the stairs.

The knock on the door made me almost jump out of my skin. My face flushed and I realised whoever was behind that door had probably heard every word I’d spoken. I wished the floor would just swallow me whole.

“Inquisitor, a word please.” By the Dread Wolf, it was the Commander. Being swallowed by the floor would not be enough, maybe I would die immediately if I leapt off my balcony. It would only hurt for a moment. I hated the surly ex-Templar, yet at the same time I found myself often wondering what his lips tasted like. Great, this was not the time for those sort of thoughts.

“Come in.” Despite my best efforts, my voice still squeaked as I spoke. I tried to stay still in the middle of the room and not fidget too much. I prayed that he hadn’t heard my earlier tirade, but as the door swung open I knew that he had.

The Commander was unreasonably handsome: a warrior’s build born from years of hard training, curly blonde hair that begged to have hands run through it, golden eyes the color of the burning sun, and that cursed scar that moved in such an intriguing way with every word he spoke. In the war room I had often caught myself staring at his mouth, and looking away quickly before he noticed.

He strolled into my room with his hand resting on the pommel of his sword. He wore that self-sure half grin plastered on his face that made me want to melt and slap him at the same time. His eyes danced and his grin grew as he saw me. His obvious delight at my discomfort told me that he hadn’t missed any of my earlier tirade. Creators have mercy on me.

“Glow light? That’s a new one.” He chuckled as he spoke. I felt the heat rise along my ears as I stared at the floor. Clearly, I was being mocked, and that renewed all my pent up annoyance that I longed to unleash on him.

“I’m sorry Commander. I didn’t know you would be eavesdropping.” Two could play this game. My eyes rose to meet his in defiance as I braced myself for the battle ahead. I did not have to let him win so easily. He finally stopped in front of me, his nearness a clear challenge for dominance of the situation. I knew I was capable of matching his ferocity.

“You were screaming so loud I am surprised the entire hall didn’t hear you.” Sandalwood and steel assaulted my nose and I found it hard to concentrate for a moment. Each deep breath, instead of being calming, flooded my mind with that scent. I found myself leaning forward, wanting more. The reflection of the half-drunk look on my face in his too perfectly polished breastplate was the only thing that grounded me.

“Then you shouldn’t send me on these ridiculous missions so soon after my return.” I tried to cover my embarrassment by turning the blame to him. Inside me emotions warred, and I wanted to step back to collect myself. A more sensual voice rose against my initial response and beseeched me get closer to the man before me. Only Cullen could cause such inner turmoil.

“Perhaps you would like to stay here and train our soldiers while I leave to uncover the Red Templar’s plot?” His voice held amusement and I looked up slowly to meet the fire burning in his eyes. I thought I would be burnt by his anger, but I was surprised to find myself warmed by his smile. His eyes took my breath away, and his mouth begged to have mine upon it. I was losing a battle with my body and fought to stay in control of myself. My hold on the situation had clearly faltered.

“It would be a nice change of pace.” My voice was so weak that is came out barely above a whisper, so that it seemed it hadn’t come from my own throat. I found myself unable to look away from the exquisiteness of his face. Damn him and his Maker for making a shem look so…delicious.

“Y-you don’t really think I want you dead do you?” It was his turn to look uncomfortable. He finally broke my gaze and stepped back as he ran his hand through his hair. I had been around Cullen long enough to know that was one of his nervous tells. I smiled to myself after scoring the rare hit against the Commander.

“I’m convinced my life is safe as long as Corypheus lives.” I paused with my mouth open as I realized what I had said. My words were not meant to come out that way. Regardless of my own safety, I would ensure that Corypheus and his evil plots were defeated. I rubbed my forehead and made a disgusted noise worthy of Cassandra. Being near him for this long was causing me severe frustration and distraction. I was losing my ability to think much less speak clearly. Why did Cullen have to invade my few moments of peace? Why did he have to confuse my senses so when I clearly detested him?

“I am disappointed to know you think you mean so little.” My head snapped up and his eyes grew wide as recognition hit him. Had he intended that the way it sounded?

“What I meant was…oh nevermind.” He took a deep breath to steady himself as he rubbed the back of his neck. The tension between us had momentarily broken and I felt myself sadden at the loss.

“I think I mind very much.” My heart thundered and I internally cursed from not knowing what he was thinking.

“You have friends here Levellan, friends who would never harm you.” Cullen softened as he said my name and there was a tone in his voice that I had never expected. It spoke almost of longing and I couldn’t stop the shudder the spread across my skin. He had never called me by my name before, and it caused me to burn inside with excitement. There was more than just desire in my heart, but I was not ready to give that purchase.

“Thank you Cullen.” He appeared shock at my use of his name. The nervousness in him was almost palpable, and he hesitated for a moment as if he was unsure of himself. I had seen that pause in him before, but it always ended with him turning and walking away as if I had offended him deeply. This time was different.

“I would never want anything to happen to you.” I barely heard the whisper, but my heart still stopped at his admission. Maybe there was more to Cullen than I had previously seen. I had little experience in men, but this felt like more than just a casual phrase. Hopefully it wasn’t just my own jumbled feelings confusing me. There was only one way to find out for sure.

His hand was rough as I reached for it, just like I had imagined it would be. I spent many nights dreaming of his calloused palm against my skin. It engulfed my own and he sucked in a surprised breath from the connection. I searched his face for some sign to stop, but only found a hunger greater than anything I had ever known.

“Your concern is...flattering.” I found myself searching for words as his thumb ran lightly over the inside of my wrist. My skin sizzled from his touch and the heat in his gaze. His eyes were fixed on my mouth, and my stomach fluttered from that realization.

His kiss was gentle. I had often wondered what it would be like, but it was more incredible than I could have predicted. Time stood still in that moment, and I found my mind lost in the brief brush of his lips on mine. Though it was over swiftly, I knew it would have a permanent mark in my mind, and my heart.

“I’m sorry Levellan…I forget myself.” Cullen stepped back and I felt empty from the distance between us. He casted his eyes down to the floor and turned as if he would leave.

“I wish you would forget yourself more often Commander.” I giggled then, both from my words and the feelings raging inside me. I was happier now than at any time in my short life. A dragon could crash through my balcony and it would do nothing to dampen my mood.

“I will have to remember that Inquisitor.” Cullen winked at me then and I thought it was the most sensual thing I had ever seen. A grin spread across his face and he nodded before he headed towards the door. I stared until he disappeared behind the wooden structure, and finally let out the breath I had been holding.

“Well, that was interesting…” I had a feeling this wasn’t the last I would be seeing of the Lion. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thank you to Emeraldfrog3 for making this chapter 10 times better than what it was. Beta readers FTW! Also go read her stuff I have been thoroughly enjoying it.  
> This is yet another drabble that started out as something completely different but turned into something I am quite pleased with. As always I am grateful for my supports, yall are the best.  
> Also funny story, I sliced off part of my thumb yesterday and it's painful (ceramic knives are sharp). Hopefully I can get it to grow back correctly but typing is bloody slow right now. Bear with me please
> 
> Much Love
> 
> SS


	5. Wicked Grace: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor wants nothing more than to do naughty things with her Commander, but Varric has other ideas in mind. My own personal take on the game of Wicked Grace scene. Slightly NSFW though the next chapter will be the 'good' stuff.   
> Idea inspired by Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind and dedicated to her and her amazing work.

_‘Cullen.’_ The thought of him consumed me as I stalked through the Main Hall towards my room. It had been a long day in Skyhold, and my blonde-haired desire was only moments away from having me ravage him with my pent up frustration. There would be no words tonight, only hands and mouths and darkest needs expressed in the most primal way. I was surprised I wasn’t running, but a huntress was always as calm as she was calculated.  

_‘It’s our room.’_ My mind quickly corrected me as my lips twitched in a slight smile. Everyone knew our secret, and there was no point in denying facts now. People saw him leaving in the mornings, and that branded him as mine as much as his satisfied grin and marks along his skin. He was _my_ Commander.

“There you are, I have been looking all over for you. You’re just in time, we almost had to start without you.” I almost growled as Varric stepped in front of me. The Dwarf was foolish to deny me my prize. If he noticed my irritation, he ignored it as a he beamed at me. I was in no mood for his games.

“Varric, now isn’t the time.” My voice was low and warning. He blocked my path as I tried to continue past him. My eyes flashed to the door at the end of the hall, and my hand ached to grab my sword and teach him the error of his ways. As usual he anticipated me.

“What you are looking for isn’t up there, Peaches. You will have to follow me if you want him.” He chuckled and my eyes snapped to his. It seemed I would have no choice but to play into whatever scheme he was plotting.

“Fine. This better be good Varric.” Another chuckle escaped him as he turned and began to walk away. I followed behind angry, and yet intrigued at what madness I was being led into.

********************************

“Here she is. Ruffles, deal her in.” I walked into the room to see a roaring fire, and most of my closest friends sitting around a long table. Cullen’s golden eyes met mine, and he gave a shrug as if to say he had been tricked into attendance too. Maker Damn that dwarf.

Distraction caught me as I noticed a deck of cards for Wicked Grace and several mugs of ale. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all. In my previous experience, losing money and drinking always led to more _interesting_ pursuits. I locked my naughty thoughts away for now, with a promise to resume them after my pockets were full of silver.

“Make room, Dorian. Let a true maverick show you how it’s done.” My best friend scooted to allow me a seat, and I took my place opposite my Commander. Our gaze locked and never broke as I ran my thumb along my bottom lip in a gesture he would clearly understand. This might have diverted me for a moment, but my quarry was always him.

“It’s about time you two came up for air. We were beginning to wonder if you would ever join us again.” Bull gave a hearty laugh as his mug slammed onto the tabletop. A slight blush crept up my ears, but I was able to keep the worst of my embarrassment away. Cullen looked like he was having a similar experience. Perhaps we did need to take a night out on occasion.

“If _that_ was mine, I wouldn’t be here either.” Dorian buzzed in my ear, loud enough for the entire table to hear. I nudged him with my elbow, harder than I needed to, and tried to stifle a giggle. We had spent many hours in the library bonding over intense discussions about the men in our lives. It had become our favorite pastime to try to best each other with stories of our lovers’ prowess in bed. Cullen would kill me if he ever found out.    

I took a long gulp of my pint as I noticed the look Bull was giving Cullen. I had known the Quanari long enough to sense the jealousy he felt towards my Commander. Dorian preened beside me, obviously pleased at the reaction his words had caused. He was such an attention whore sometimes. I could only imagine the exquisite lashing that awaited him when Bull drug the Mage back to their room.

“Alright, that’s enough! We are here to play. Deal those cards, Ruffles.” Varric attempted to calm the insanity and get our attention focused on the game and off the storm of jealousy that was rising.

“There’s a crown on his head, but a sword, too. His head didn’t want either.” If Varric’s words didn't bring me back to the present, Cole’s were just the shock I needed. I couldn’t focus on how hot it would be to see Bull and Cullen both shirtless and dueling when the Rogue was spouting off such amusing statements. It was never a dull moment with him around.

“Don’t talk to the face cards kid.” Varric was just as entertained with the absurdity of Cole’s words. I took another long drag from my mug and numbing warmth began to flow through my tension. Josephine began to deal and I settled in for what was sure to be an exciting evening.      

********************************

“The poor recruit ran out into the dining hall in nothing but his knickers. And this…profound silence fell over the hall as seventy mages and thirty Templars all turned to stare at once. Then a slow round of applause began, and spread until every soul was on their feet, a standing ovation.” I had never seen Cullen so relaxed as he told his story. The hard demeanor he wore around the fortress had melted, and was replaced by an easiness that even I rarely saw. He was leaned back in his chair while his arm draped lazily over the side. His face was flushed red as I saw a drunken glaze that matched my own. The more alcohol that flowed, the less I was able to focus on my cards and ignore the way his scar mirrored the movement of his lips. If I wasn’t careful I would find myself reaching over and assaulting him in front of everyone. Now that was an enticing thought...

“What did he do?” Cassandra sounded breathless as she leaned closer. She had always loved a good story and this one seemed to be her favorite of the night. This new side of Cullen captivated us all, and we waited for his next words with heavy expectation.

“Saluted, turned on his heel, and marched out like he was in full armor.” The chorus of laughter was the loudest yet. I clutched my sides and Dorian almost fell out of the chair beside me. I grabbed his arm to retrieve him and we leaned on each other for stability. I never knew my Commander could be so hilarious and I reveled in how sexy it was. I would have to get him drunk more often.

“He did not!” Cassandra’s face held a look of disbelief and her mouth hung open as she giggled. The drinking had left more than just my Commander uninhibited. Varric had not let her easiness escape him either, and his hungry gaze was trained on the Seeker. I gently reminded myself not to stare at the couple.

“You’re shitting us.” Bull slapped his knee and shook with the force of his howls. I noted that he had more empty pints beside him than the rest of us combined. What I wouldn’t give to be able to drink like that.

“That’s how you know it’s true, I could never put that in a book. It’s too unlikely.” Of course Varric would be thinking of his writing. I was sure that many of his greatest works came from moments just like this. Secretly, I hoped the next chapter of Hard in Hightown would feature a dark haired warrior paired with a devilishly handsome Templar. I would never tell the dwarf that directly, but a woman could dream.   

“I’ve got one for you. I was working with a band of mercenaries out of Nevarra. We were supposed to be escorting some Orlesian noble through the wilds…” All attention was on me as my story began. Cullen’s gaze was the most intense, and I prayed to the Maker that he didn’t get as angry with me as I expected him to.

********************************

“I’m sure my pair of my smalls still hangs in that tree.” From the roaring glee that arose as I finished, I knew I had clearly beaten Cullen’s previous yarn. He was the only one who didn’t join in on the mirth. His arms were crossed over his chest, and the gleam in his eyes told me I was in for some skillful punishment when this was over. I shivered with anticipation.

“Not bad, you don’t mind if I steal that one, do you?” My eyes averted to Varric when he spoke, and I nodded yes to his request. My thoughts were still with an enraged Cullen, and my voice could not be trusted. Maker’s breath, when did anger become so sinfully delightful?

“That was _scandalous_. I would ruin the Inquisition if anyone found out. Tell it again!” Josie giggled as I saw Cullen nodding his head no at me from the corner of my vision. He clearly never wanted to hear that story again, and though I was drunk, I knew better than to push him that far.

The cards were strewn across the table,  forgotten as we spun our tales. My brain was a haze of disjointed thoughts, and I entertained myself by undressing my Commander with my eyes. Besides, Josie had won the last several hands, and I was content to keep what little money I had left.

“Deal again. I’ve found out your tells, Lady Ambassador.” I wasn’t sure if Cullen was serious, or if he was just trying to distract Josie from pressing me for more shameful and outrageous truths.

“Commander! Everyone knows a lady has no tells.” She was trying to play coy with that sweet voice and slight smile, but the ale in her system had cracked some of her hard-acquired veneer. The look on her face was dangerous as she gather the cards and started shuffling them. I tried to kick my Love under the table to stop him from humiliating himself. I cursed as my foot found nothing but the sturdy leg of the table, and I gave up on saving Cullen as I sulked. It might be fun to see him soundly beaten for once.

“Then let’s see if your good fortune lasts one more hand.” He sneered then, and I felt Dorian squeeze my hand tightly as he sucked in a breath. It seemed I wasn’t the only one with my eyes trained on the golden-haired god across the table. We could only watch as the next few minutes proved to be some of the most interesting ever seen.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Silent can't breathe needs resuscitation*  
> Hope everyone enjoyed part 1 because part 2 may kill us all.   
> As always much love to my supporters and special thank you to Emeraldfrog3 my beta reader. She has the unfortunate job of being my sounding board, but makes my work better than I ever could.  
> Also, if you haven't noticed this is a special Inquisitor for these chapters. Couldn't help but slip a little Lena love in.
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	6. Wicked Grace: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The NSFW follow up to the Wicked Grace scene. Striping Cullen, sex, and a special surprise.   
> Written for my lovely lady Garbage

“I believe you are out of coin, Commander.” Josie smirked triumphantly at my Love as she won another round. She wrap her hands around the last of his money before dragging it to her growing pile.

Cullen’s fists slammed down on the table and he growled like a wild animal. My Commander really hated to lose at anything. Dorian’s nails digging into my hand were becoming unbearably painful.

Everyone was startled as he abruptly stood, his chair clattering to the floor. My eyes grew wide as he forcefully grabbed the buckles of his armor before ripping his breast plate off. His shirt quickly followed and both were discarded on the table. I craved to reach out and run my hand along his fur pauldron like I had done so many times in our secret nights together. Heat pooled between my legs and a deep hunger burned inside me from the sight of his naked skin being displayed for all. The gold in his eyes blazed like the hottest flame and his jaw was set in a hard line. I squeezed my legs to try to relieve some of the pressure, but there was only one cure for my predicament.

“As interesting as that was, your clothes have no value to me.” Josie giggled as she sipped at her glass of fine Antivan port. The smugness of her voice only infuriated Cullen more, and he leaned forward his hands braced on the table. He was staring her down, but she ignored him as she continued her drinking. Andraste preserve me, I was going to die from the fire in his gaze.  

“It comes off! I didn’t know it came off.” Cole finally caught up with the situation, but even his ridiculous words could not draw me away from the man glaring at Josie with such animosity. She was stronger than me, that look usually had me on my knees begging for his cruel mercy. My mouth went dry as I remembered the last time I had enraged him. My scalp ached, wanting his fist in my hair again as he showed me what happened to naughty Inquisitors.

“If the Commander loses, _everything_ comes off and the Ambassador can have the purse.” I was shocked from my thoughts by movement from beside me. Dorian pulled out several gold pieces and flung them on the wooden surface. I wasn’t sure whether I should kill my best friend or kiss him. I prayed to the Maker that Cullen lost. Josie considered his words for several moments before a wicked smile crossed her features.

“I accept.” I bit my bottom lip as she spoke. Worry and excitement fought inside me, but in the end desire won. This was worth everyone seeing my Love naked.

“Be ready to lose, Lady Ambassador.” Cullen snatched his chair from the ground and sat down as Josie dealt another hand. The firelight danced over the scars of his chest, and I longed to trace my fingertips along his firm muscles. The thought of everyone watching as I tortured him only made my eyes glaze over with need. A sober Cullen would never had agreed to such things, but this new side of Cullen might indulge in my filthy fantasies.

“I must tell you my Dear, I am _thoroughly_ jealous of you right now.” Dorian’s breath tickled my ear as he leaned in to mutter his approval. A shudder ran across my skin as we eagerly awaited the end of the match.

************************

The room collectively gasped as the Angel of Death appeared. Cullen blanched and his eyes grew wide as we gaped between him and Josephine. No one breathed as he laid down a pair of knights.

“HA! Never bet against an Antivan, Commander.” The Ambassador sneered as she slammed down four daggers. My Love had lost, and Dorian looked like he might jump out of his seat and dance with joy.  

“I’m leaving. I don’t want to witness our Commander’s walk of shame.” Cassandra stood as she spoke, her gaze never leaving Varric’s face. I was impressed by her level of dedication to her dwarf. Given the same situation, I wasn’t sure I could walk away from the spectacle about to unfold.

“Well, I do.” Dorian’s voice was breathless and he eyed Cullen like he was the finest Tevinter wine begging for a taste. I pinched my friend’s leg to remind him that while envy was appreciated, poaching was not. He caught my meaning, and let out an exasperated sigh as he leaned back in his chair. His arms crossed his chest in annoyance, but I did not object to his continued staring as he waited to collect his prize.

“Don’t say a word, Dwarf.” Cullen growled out the words at Varric as he stepped back from the table. I wasn’t sure if my Commander would keep his word, but as always he was honorable in all that he did.

“I tried to warn you, Curly.” I barely heard the Rogue speak as Cullen’s eyes locked with mine. He demanded my attention, and I was happy to give it _all_ to him. I was vaguely aware of movement around me as several people shuffled from the room. However, I was trapped in Cullen’s gaze, and nothing could tear me away from him.

I trembled with lust as he undid his vambraces before tossing them to the side. I jumped from the crash of metal on stone, but he didn’t give me time to recover. His greaves were next, and his eyes never left mine as he bent over to remove the last of his armor. Watching a man undress had never been so thrilling, and Dorian groaned beside me as he finally released my hand.

My face flushed red as Cullen paused for a moment and winked at me. He was the one stripping for all, and yet I was the one feeling uncomfortable as I wriggled in my seat. He was an object for all to worship, and I was the only one whose devotion he cared for. I thought I might melt from his intense passion.

He took his time unlacing his boots before stepping out of them. I knew he was enjoying tormenting me, and those golden eyes danced with desire as I leaned forward in my chair. When he stood, my gaze flickered to the front of his pants and froze. There was an unmistakable hardness there that I knew was for me, and me alone. I licked my lips to wet them, and he growled as he watched my reaction to his torture.

His hands went to his waistband in a painfully slow motion. I felt my heartbeat thrum in my ears and a moan escape my lips. His mouth turned in a satisfied grin as he slid the material down his legs. A light sheen of sweat decorated my skin that had nothing to do with the fireplace in the room.

I sensed the air moving beside me, followed by a loud scraping against the stone floor. Bull had grown tired of watching his lover ogling Cullen, and I heard the Mage protest loudly as he was drug away. A loud _thwack_ rang in my ears and I knew that was only the first of Dorian’s many punishments.

Still, my Commander never wavered as he stood there in nothing but his smalls. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat, but it was stuck there. I felt like there was not enough air getting to my lungs and I began to hyperventilate. When he motioned me to come to him, I had to concentrate on every measured step I took around the table. I stood before him and trembled from the heat radiating off his body.

“Do you like what you see, Inquisitor?” Cullen’s voice was husky and low and I longed from him to reach out and touch me. I nodded dumbly and received a satisfied laugh that rumbled deep in his chest. I found that this brazen side of him was almost too much for me to bear. I was certain I would soon perish from the perfection before me.

Cullen’s movement was swift as he jerked me against him. My arms wrapped around his neck instinctively as his hands cupped my ass. He hoisted me up and sat me on the table before grinding his erection into my center. I felt like I was floating, and my release would come quickly if he kept on this way.

His arm swept across the table as cards and mugs tumbled to the floor. We had both been waiting too long for this and were ready to taste each other’s pleasure. I covertly looked around the room and was slightly disappointed to find us all alone. Our friends had sensed our need and had opted to leave us in privacy. It truly was their loss. Maybe next time we could have an audience.

“Lay back, my Love.” His lips brushed the shell of my ear as he whispered, and I closed my eyes against his assault on all of my sense. I obeyed my Commander, and my skin tingled under his touch as he began to unbind my pants. He yanked them off in one clean motion, and my smalls rapidly followed.

“So pretty...so wet.” Cullen’s gaze narrowed to the apex of my thighs and his breathing was ragged. Sweat tinged his brow, and his hands shook as his fingers slid against my wetness. A deep moan escaped me as I opened my legs wider for his onslaught. Maker have mercy, no man should be this incredible.

I saw a smug grin light his face before he lowered himself to his knees. I watched the motion with rapt attention as I realized what was about to happen. My Commander really _was_ hungry.     

“I want you to scream for me. I want them all to hear as I satisfy you.” He growled out the words as he kissed up the inside of my thighs.

“Cullen please.” I almost cried as his mouth ghosted against my core. He only chuckled at my pleas, his breath teasing me even further. I writhed under him, begging for him to give me what I craved.

“Tell me exactly what my Inquisitor wants.” I met the lion’s eyes as my hand reached for my sensitive bundle of nerves. I was not going to give into this game so easily.

Cullen roughly grabbed my wrist before pinning it to the wooden surface beneath me. I cried out in pain as his free hand came down on my wet center with a loud _smack_. I had been a bad girl and he was going to punish me in my favorite way.

“Say it, Lena! Tell me you want me to lick you until you cum.” Another loud _slap_ echoed off the walls as he hit me again. I shook my head no, even though my body protested against it. I was a sobbing mess, but still I held out. He reprimanded me repeatedly for disobeying him, and finally I submitted with a loud cry.

“Please Commander! Please taste me! Please make me cum!” His hand stopped immediately as a satisfied look crossed his features. He always won this game, though we never tired of playing it.

He pulled my hips to him roughly, his fingers biting into my flesh. My legs rested on his shoulders, and I gave a contented sigh as he wasted no time in pressing his mouth to my aching nub. He skillfully licked and sucked as I grinded into him. My hands fisted in his silky hair, and I tugged on him with each breathy moan. After all the anticipation, I knew it would only take a few moments for me to find my release.

I came with a loud shriek as he forcefully shoved a finger inside me. I had been standing on the edge, and suddenly I was flying. I rode him through my climax, convulsing around his finger as every muscle in my body contracted in ecstasy. All tension fled me as I came down from my high. I felt boneless as I laid there, but I knew we weren’t finished yet.

“Commander!” Both our heads snapped to see a poor scout standing in the doorway.

 _Jim. His name is Jim._ My face burned crimson as we were caught in the act. We would never hear the end of this. The barracks would be buzzing by the morning.

Cullen tenderly released me as he stood. Danger flashed in his eyes as he pinned Jim with his gaze. Sparks shot through my core as he reached up and casually wiped my wetness from his chin. The unfortunate scout trembled from the force of the Commander’s fury.

“Can I help you?” So calm, so smooth, so assertive. I could hardly believe this was my Cullen. The man before me was feral. I was thankful he didn’t have his sword or Jim might have been a dead man.

A squeak was his only reply as he turned and ran from his Commander. I almost laughed, but as Cullen turned back to me the sound died in my throat. He was the hunter, and I was his helpless prey.

His smalls disappeared in one quick movement, and all sweetness was gone as he sheathed himself fully inside me. There was a moment of pain, and then only pleasure. He pinned me beneath his weight as he pounded me into the table wildly and uncontrolled. I felt the familiar pull in the pit of my stomach as I climbed with him.

Cullen roared as he filled me with his seed. The power of his release was all I needed to fall into bliss. He rutted against me a few more times before collapsing, and I held him in my arms as his head rested against my shoulder. There would definitely need to be more Wicked Grace in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fans self*  
> Yep that was intense. Hope everyone enjoys reading as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> As always thanks to the supporters
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	7. The Beauty Of Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan cannot resist the siren's call.

An alluring melody drifted from inside the Chantry. Lavellan stopped to take in the deep timbre of whoever was producing such a wondrous sound. She forgot that anything else existed outside of those walls, and her steps were silent as she crept forward. The craving to know who could produce such harmony consumed her as she cautiously headed to the open door. 

The words became clearer as she stalked forward. She could not discern their hidden meaning, but was still drawn closer like a moth to a flame. A gasp escaped her as she peered around the corner. Her hand slipped over her mouth to cover the sound as she saw the Commander kneeling before a statue of the shem goddess Andraste. Awe filled her as she took in the hard set of his shoulders and the stoic determination in his face. In that moment, he was the most gorgeous creature she had ever beheld.

His voice was deeply moving, not only from the beauty of his singing, but also from the power of his conviction. The hymn, for that’s what it was, washed over her in calming waves, stirring her heart and forcing her to step further into the Chantry. She had never seen the Commander like this, and she was filled with a longing so deep she knew it would never be filled. 

The song was drawing to a close, and Lavellan knew she shouldn’t be caught staring. She couldn’t leave though. The Commander had ensnared her, body and soul. His power over her was absolute, and she gave herself freely with no regrets. 

He turned as he completed his verse, and his eyes grew wide as he saw who had intruded on his sanctuary. The bliss she had felt was not broken, if anything it intensified as his cheeks heated in a deep blush. 

“Herald I...I didn’t know you were there.” The Commander rubbed his neck uncomfortably. Why had she never realized how truly endearing that simple motion was? She had been blind to him, but now he consumed the entirety of her world. Her heart only beat by his will. She only breathed because it was his desire. 

“Commander, please don’t stop. It was so lovely.” The whisper barely had enough force to reach his ears. A look of peace was on her countenance, and an uneasy smile twitched at the corner of his mouth as he saw how deeply he had inspired her. 

“I...I think I have time for one more. I-if it would please the lady to join me at my side?” His hand stretched out to her, golden eyes ringed with uncertainty. Rough leather brushed against her sensitive skin as she drew nearer to him, and his face soften as he sought her quiet approval. Her glowing smile was his reward, and their hands never parted as the melody began anew.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This short one shot was prompted by my dear friend Garbage. She showed me the glory of Cullen singing, and challenged me to write an appropriate one shot for it. I pray to the Maker that I have done this justice. 
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> SS


	8. Commander Virgin, At Your Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short scene of the Quizzie and Cullen. He wants some, but his vanilla self doesn't know how to properly ask

He had never thought about it until that day outside of Haven. When he joined the Order, he gave his life completely to the cause. He held his vows as sacred, but now that life was over.

When the Herald asked about his vows of celibacy with a hooded look, he had almost choked. He thought about it for many nights, thought about her. He was no longer a Templar, he had proudly proclaimed that to all. The vows that he took were no longer binding, and if she continued looking at him like that, he would have to know what it was like.

*****

"Inquisitor...can you...join me in my office for a moment?" It was too cute. She knew what he wanted from her, but he wasn't sure how to ask.

"Of course, Commander." Her eyes smoldered and her voice was sultry as she took him in. Chantry boy, her little chantry boy. He was so adorable. Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition's forces, was rubbing the back of his neck while a heated blush crept across his skin.

She followed behind him as they walked to his quarters. His hands were shaking and sweat covered his brow. She knew it was wicked, but she couldn't help herself as she leaned closer to his ear. "I'm sure my Commander needs some _relief_ after his long day."

He stumbled for a moment, forgetting how to walk as she teased him. She just giggled, a knowing gleam lighting her eyes. She would never get enough of tormenting Cullen.

*****

"Commander, are you nervous?" She turned to him, a hungry smile played on her lips. 

"Um...n-no." He stuttered, a bead of sweat running down his brow. She giggled at his response, her hands coming to rest around his shoulders. He trembled from her touch, his breath catching as she pressed her mouth to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I think all my Slayerettes (Yes I officially dub you all Slayerettes, you're welcome), know that Garbage and I like to entertain each other by writing short scenes in Whatsapp. I have decided to finally share some of these with you at the insistence of my dearest love. So enjoy
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> SS


	9. Be Careful What You Wish For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I expanded this one a bit.   
> Cullen is wishing for a real soldier to show up and help him train the recruits, and Lena Trevelyan has to answer. However, the Commander should be careful what he wishes for.

"You have a shield, use it!" The Commander yelled at his men as he made his way around the training yard. Farmers, peasants, he was supposed to turn this into an army? Oh how he longed for at least one real soldier to step through those gates. 

A giggle came from behind him, he would know that sound anywhere. He turned to see Lena, his sweet Inquisitor, standing there with another man. The Knight was tall, blue steel armor covering his broad chest. They were whispering together, and Cullen felt a cold chill run down him. 

"Ah Cullen, this is Michel de Chevin. I think you will find him useful." Her hand rested on the Knight's arm, and the Commander suppressed a growl. She was toying with him, trying to break him. She could be so wicked when she wanted to be. 

"Uh...yeah. I could use him." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably, and Lena's smile split wider. He should have been careful what he wished for. 

"Commander, it is my honor to meet you. The Lady has told me much about you." Michel stepped forward and extended his hand. Cullen grasped him in a firm handshake, and his eyes peered over the man's shoulder. Lena was standing there, her eyes traveling over the backside of the knight. Cullen couldn't believe her boldness. She had never so blatantly flamed his jealousy.

The Commander released the other man’s hand, and Lena’s eyes snapped up to meet his. She had the decency to look sheepish, though he was sure she was enjoying their little game. Later, he would make her pay dearly.

"The pleasure is mine, Ser Michel.” Cullen had to attempt to keep up pretenses.

“It’s just Michel now, but thank you, Commander.” 

He nodded at the man’s response, and then continued. “The barracks are well stocked, and I could certainly use a hand training the soldiers.” It was annoying how brightly Michel beamed at him. 

Lena was still staring at the former knight as if he was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. The muscle in Cullen’s jaw was twitching with anger, and he had to get away from this quickly. 

“If you will excuse me, S- I mean Michel. I think the Inquisitor and I have business to discuss.” Lena actually laughed, and Michel looked confused as he turned to her. Cullen’ movements were stiff as he grabbed her arm and drug her away from the training field. 

He finally came to a dark corner and pushed her against the wall. Her eyes darkened as they stayed trained on his lips. “Glad to see I could finally get your attention.” 

A growl escaped him as he kissed her roughly. She moaned against his passion, and his fingers danced under her shirt and across the soft skin of her abdomen. His mouth trailed kisses down to her neck, and his warm breath ghosted her flesh. 

“If you ever look at another man like that again, I will kill him.” Cullen’s words were strained as he spoke, but he eased as her hands tenderly ran through his hair. 

“I’m sorry, my dearest. I was only teasing. You know there is no one else.” He sighed as she kissed his cheek. Even after all this time, he still needed her reassurance. 

“I love you.” Her green eyes met his gold and a genuine smile lit her face. He would never tire of hearing her say that. 

“And I you.” Cullen kissed her once more before releasing her. She would receive more punishment later, but for now he was content. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I love Lena this much, I had to write about her again.   
> Love my Slayerettes. 
> 
> Much love,
> 
> SS


	10. Reports

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our Commander works too hard, so Trevelyan tries to lighten him up.

Requisitions, approved. New recruits, review later. Training schedules… Cullen sorted through the stack of reports. He was exhausted and paperwork just made it worse. Unfortunately, he couldn’t put it off any longer. The Inquisitor was insatiable, and he hadn't slept last night for much different reason than normal.

Mixed in with his reports was a small, folded note. He picked it up and the smell of lavender washing over him. It was her.

_Commander,_

_The garden, tonight. I want to show you what it's like beneath the stars._

Cullen's cheeks reddened and he shifted with unease. Maker's breath, ever since she had robbed him of his innocence she wanted him everywhere. She was trying to give him every experience she could, but he didn't know how she ever slept. He hated the idea of turning her down, but he was beyond tired.

"I shouldn't complain so much. She leaves for the Western Approach soon." He turned back to his work, determined to just deal with it for now.

*****

His office was always quiet, but it became silent except for the rustling of parchment as Skyhold settled down for the night. He had still worked late into the evening. His neck ached, so he stood to stretch and try to relieve the tension as he picked up the last report. One more and he would go meet his Trevelyan. She was going to be angry at him, but he had too much work to do. He took a drink of water as he started to read, only to almost spit it out over the report.

 

_The Inquisitor’s Detailed Notes on Commander Cullen_

_Rated 1-10 with 10 being the best_

 

_Physical Appearance- with clothes 9 (If you would wear your old Templar armor I would give you a 10); without clothes 10 (You are sexy if you didn’t already know that)_

_Stamina-9 (Need to build it up just a bit more. Plus, can’t have you thinking you are perfect)_

_Passion-10 (You rock my world, Commander)_

_Tongue Technique- 6 (I’m more than happy to practice with you)_

_Overall Score-9_

 

_Revisions needed: You work too damn much. You need to slow down and enjoy life. Now come find me._

 

Cullen couldn’t help but chuckle at her writing. Maybe she was right. Time was precious between them, and he needed to grumble less about the work load he had imposed on himself.

He ran a hand through his hair before turning to leave. He paused though as a wicked thought hit him. He would give his lady exactly what she wanted.

*****

A fully clad Templar strode through the garden. For a moment, she didn’t even recognize her Commander. He had even let his mess of curls stay wild like in his younger days. She froze at the sight, but as he came closer, she saw the golden eyes and scar on his upper lip.  

She ran to him, her arms wrapping around him and she launched herself into his embrace. He caught her easily and cradled her close as she giggled.

“I see you got my report, Ser Rutherford.” Trevelyan teased him before pressing a kiss to his lips briefly. She hummed with contentment as he tenderly stroked her cheek. It was about time he got out of that damn office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol The Commander better get his shit together before she meets Rylen in the Western Approach *Eyes Ry Ry and drags him into a dark corner*  
> Special thank you to Froggy for helping me through this. Here ya go Garbage. Not exactly what you wanted but I think you will still enjoy my version.
> 
> Much Love,
> 
> SS


End file.
